Sick Day
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Sequel to Snow Angel. Weiss catches a cold after a day in the snow, and Ruby has to take care of her. Meanwhile, Blake isn't feeling so well either, and Yang needs an excuse to get her out of class. (ch1 is White Rose, ch2 is Bumblebee!) Happy RWBY Tuesday!
1. Unexpected, But Not Unwelcome

**Sequel to Snow Angel! Thanks to all the kind reviews over there! Even if it is out of character, please enjoy this one as well!**

**Also BlackenedHearts just posted the second chapter of Those Left Behind yesterday, so its almost like this story is to ease the heart-wrenching pain of how he so evilly dealt with a sick Weiss. (But it's a great story though you should read his stuff).**

**Anywho, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Sick Day

Chapter 1. Unexpected, But Not Unwelcome

"Ruby, as your older sister, I will not let you go in there."

"Yang, please-"

"No! I won't let you risk your life!"

"But Yang-!"

"It would be beneficial to your health not to enter."

"Not you, too, Blake!"

"We're doing this for your own good."

"You guys, come on!" Ruby groaned, exasperated as she pushed past her two teammates. "She's not that bad!"

"Well that's because she didn't hurl a box of tissues at _you_. Must be lucky to be the princess's girlfriend when she's like this..."

"Well, we kind of anticipated it would be like this..." Ruby recalled.

They were, of course, referring to none other than Weiss.

After their snowball fight the day before, team RWBY had returned to their room, slightly chilled. It was apparent to the sisters that neither Weiss nor Blake had ever really experienced a snowball fight before, and therefore the two of them had been fairly exhausted afterward. Ruby and Yang had prepared tea for their partners as well as themselves, and they had changed into their sleepwear and taken things easy for the remainder of the evening.

However, while Yang snuggled up to Blake as she silently read a book, Weiss had declared to Ruby that she was too tired to stay awake and had buried herself beneath her blankets. It was only when Ruby had leaned down to give her girlfriend a light goodnight kiss three hours later when she realized Weiss was shivering uncontrollably in her sleep.

Ruby had wondered aloud to her other teammates if she should wake the heiress, but Yang and Blake both agreed they should just let Weiss sleep in hopes she would be well in the morning.

Yet Ruby had been forced to listen to Weiss sniffling and sneezing beneath her all night long, and upon waking up that morning, Weiss had not risen from her bed even after the other three had changed into their uniforms. Out of concern, Ruby had woken Weiss, and when she had been informed that she was sick, Weiss quite literally freaked out.

Ruby could still clearly recall every word Weiss had spoken, starting with the denial of, "There's... there's no way" to the horrified, "I can't be sick! I've never been sick in my _entire life_!" to the enraged, "I can't miss classes because of something like _this_!" She had then proceeded to throw a miniature tantrum in her panic, tossing the box of tissues that had been provided for her in the direction where Yang and Blake stood, which they just barely managing to dodge.

The three of them had tried to calm her down and tell her it was a normal thing to get sick every now and again, but Weiss would have none of it. She had tried to stand to change into her uniform, but collapsed back into her bed from a dizzy spell.

Despite what her teammates said, she kept insisting on going to class. Only when Ruby offered to diligently take every single note for her in all of her classes did Weiss begrudgingly agree to stay put.

But when they suggested sending the nurse up to check on Weiss, she refused with such vehemence that the topic never came up again.

The three girls then had no other choice than to guiltily scurry off to class and leave Weiss behind.

Naturally, Ruby could not concentrate in their first class for more than 3 seconds without having her mind wander back to worry about her stubborn girlfriend. The professor had demanded an explanation for her case of absentmindedness that was twice as bad as usual, and when Yang had explained the situation, he had surprisingly understood. He had excused Ruby for the day so that she may tend to Weiss, knowing Ruby would only be a major hindrance in class otherwise. "But I also understand the feeling of wanting to help a friend in need." He had said.

Ruby had bowed to him before trying to run out, but Yang and Blake presently held her up at the exit of the lecture room.

"You guys, I _really_ need to go back." Ruby reasoned. "Like he said, there is zero, no... _negative_ chance I would be even _remotely_ focused on _anything_ in class today. We just left her there and ran out! I've just _got_ to go back. You guys would do the same for each other." She knew that playing that card always worked, and it yielded the same results this time as Yang and Blake shyly met one another's gaze.

"Fine." Yang sighed, even though it was obvious that she intended to let Ruby go from the beginning. "But if anything happens, come and get us or find the nurse right away. I don't care what the princess wants or doesn't want; if something goes wrong you have to take care of her, got it?"

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed. "You don't have to tell me that, Yang."

"Good." Yang nodded approvingly. "Then get going!" She gave Ruby a rough pat on the back, sending her stumbling out into the hallway.

"We'll take notes for the both of you." Blake added reassuringly.

"Thanks, you guys." Ruby grinned back over her shoulder before dashing off.

She made it across the campus which was still surrounded by snow, and back to her room within minutes, halting outside to compose herself. She cleared her throat before knocking lightly, not wanting to wake Weiss if she was asleep. "Weiss? Can I come in?" She spoke softly.

When she received no reply, she felt a bubble of worry rise in her chest, so she tried the door. She was hardly surprised to find that it had been locked from the inside, and Ruby dug out her own key before slowly creaking the door open.

She slipped inside, covering her face with her hands in preparation for whatever Weiss might throw at her, but nothing came. Ruby tentatively lowered her arms and peered around the room to find it just the way she had left it, only Weiss was nowhere to be seen. "Oh my god! She didn't really try to go to class on her own anyway, did she?" Ruby began to fret profusely as she imagined Weiss fainting in the hallway or stumbling down one of the staircases.

Ruby was prepared to tear off back through the entire school to search for her teammate until she remembered that the door had been locked from the inside. Thus, she quietly treaded over to the bunk beds.

Weiss's bed was always left pristine and made neatly unlike Ruby's or Yang's, but when she approached, Ruby could just barely make out a slight bulge under the blankets. Only several strands of long, white hair protruding onto the pillow indicated that Weiss was sleeping there, cold enough to have buried her head under the covers as well.

"Oh, Weiss..." Ruby murmured miserably as she gently pulled the blankets down to reveal the heiress's face.

Her eyes were closed, but she did not seem to be sleeping peacefully, in fact it appeared she was trapped in a frightening nightmare more than anything else. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her hair in disarray, and her cheeks flushed with an unhealthy lividness as she breathed shallowly. Her entire body was trembling, and as Ruby looked closer, she could make out damp spots on Weiss's pillow; she could only pray the cause had been sweat from a fever, as Ruby would never be able to forgive herself if she had known she had left Weiss alone when she was sick enough to cry.

Ruby bit her lip, unsure of what to do. But as she looked down at Weiss, writhing in an uncomfortable excuse for slumber, Ruby could not stay still. She slowly reached her hand down, brushing her fingers ever so slightly over Weiss's unnaturally warm cheek.

However, upon the contact, Weiss started awake with a loud, fearful, gasp as she shot up into a sitting position. Ruby yelped and jumped back in surprise.

"R...R-Ruby...?" The heiress clutched her blankets to her chest in a defensive manner, looking as petrified as a rabbit backed into a corner by a predator.

Ruby had not meant to wake her girlfriend, but now that she had, she was glad that was how things played out.

Although Weiss was trembling from shock, Ruby could clearly see a small wet trail running down her cheek, so she found solace in the fact that she had at least freed Weiss from some unseen torment in her dreams.

"Yeah. I'm here now, Weiss." Ruby said quietly.

"T-That..." Weiss sniffled once before realizing her disorderly appearance and attempting to straighten her posture. "That's precisely what I'm asking." Her voice dropped a pitch as she tried to sound annoyed. "Weren't you supposed to be taking notes for me? I thought we had an agreement, since it's likely _your_ fault I'm in this mess, anyway."

It was almost painfully obvious how hard she was trying to cover up the utter vulnerableness she had been displaying seconds before, and Ruby frowned.

"Yang and Blake are taking care of it." She replied. "And I'm here to take care of you."

"D...Don't be ridiculous." Weiss scoffed. "I don't need you to take care of me. I'll be just fine on my own."

"Weiss..." Ruby was looking at her with tortured eyes. "You were crying..."

"Wh..." The heiress immediately fell silent as she raised a hand to her face, pulling away wet fingers. "Y...You're imagining things. It's just sweat..." She hastily lifted her arm, wiping her face on the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Right..." Ruby truly wanted nothing more than to sit down beside her and embrace her, but she knew Weiss would not like it. So, demonstrating great restraint, Ruby forced a smile instead. "Am I... unwelcome?" Ruby checked, a little nervously; despite how badly she wanted to stay by Weiss's side, she would leave if her presence would truly upset the heiress.

But the sick girl merely let out a long sigh. "Unexpected..." she mumbled. "But not unwelcome."

Ruby's smile then softened in relief. "Thanks. May I make you some tea?" She wondered.

Weiss sniffed again.

"...You may." She replied softly.

Offering a faint grin, Ruby hurried off to fetch what she needed. In her girlfriend's absence, Weiss muttered curses to herself about her pathetic appearance as she readjusted the blankets as neatly as possible.

Ruby returned not long afterward with two steaming mugs. She handed one to Weiss, having made sure it had cooled enough for the sick girl's hands to hold. But temperature was not so much the issue as Weiss's quivering, and she very nearly dropped the mug due to how feeble her arms were acting. Ruby managed to quickly put down her own mug onto the bedside table before leaning down to steady Weiss's hands with her own.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice slightly raised in alarm.

"I'm just fine." Weiss sniffed yet again, scrunching her nose.

"You're obviously not..." Ruby mumbled under her breath so that the heiress could not hear.

She helped Weiss hold her tea as she put her pale lips to the rim and slowly drank it. The hot liquid soothed her parched throat, which had been irritated from coughing all night. Weiss made no complaints when Ruby placed a hand on her back, and she soon drained the entire mug. Ruby placed it on the table and drank some of her own before turning back to Weiss.

Her girlfriend looked slightly better than when she had woken up ten minutes ago, however her face was still feverish and she continued to shiver. Ruby had not really thought through what it was she intended to do in order to take care of Weiss; aside from making her tea, she had no medicine to offer her, nor did she know how to try and make her feel any better.

She retrieved the box of tissues that had been lying near the door all morning and brought it back to Weiss, who obviously needed it now. Moving the waste bin by the bedside, Ruby watched with a frown as Weiss pressed tissue after tissue against her nose. "You should try to get some sleep." Ruby suggested when her girlfriend had finally tossed her last tissue into the trash.

"That's what I was doing this morning until you came in." Weiss's voice was slightly stuffy now.

"I'm sorry. It just looked like you were having a nightmare..." Ruby lowered her gaze.

Weiss stiffened but turned her back to Ruby as she laid down. "I'll try to sleep..." She mumbled, knowing it would make Ruby feel better.

Ruby did crack a small smile as she watched Weiss turn over, her long white hair fanning a curtain out over her back before pooling onto the blankets.

Ruby watched her for a moment, debating what she should do next. She settled for kicking off her shoes and selecting one of Blake's books she had been interested in reading before sitting down on the floor with her back leaning against the side of Weiss's bed. She made sure to keep very quiet so that Weiss could sleep, but Ruby was painfully aware of her girlfriend's labored breathing.

She glanced behind her ten minutes later to find Weiss had not budged, but was clearly shivering again beneath the covers.

Just then, an idea sparked in Ruby's mind and she carefully reached up to her own bed and yanked the covers down. She then draped them over Weiss, hoping to provide a bit more warmth for her sick girlfriend.

It appeared her plan worked at first, but when she turned back a few minutes later, Weiss was shivering again.

Ruby was having internal conflicts of whether she should go and try to comfort her and risk waking her, or just let her be. She could not concentrate on her book at all, as she was forced to listen to the heiress's irregular wheezing.

Ruby was about to start tugging her hair out in frustration about not being able to do anything for her girlfriend, but not a moment later she was pulled back into reality when she heard Weiss cough.

It was only seconds later when the heiress was hacking painful bouts, almost spastically, her whole body jerking violently as she rolled onto her stomach, trying to stifle it to no avail.

"Weiss!" Ruby stood instantly and sat on the bed, taking Weiss into her arms as she helped her sit up. Ruby panicked as she saw tears welling at the corners of Weiss's eyes as her body jolted with every cough.

Ruby wrapped her arm around the heiress's shoulders, firmly patting her back as her other hand found Weiss's in her lap and held them tightly. "Weiss, take it easy!" Ruby tried to sound less alarmed than she felt, but she could not ignore the steady stream of tears falling down her partner's face.

Ruby felt her own tears coming on as she helplessly pulled Weiss close to her, her coughing continuing as her breath hitched several times. "I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..." Ruby sniffed.

But then, it appeared Weiss fought against the assaulting coughs, forcing them back long enough to creak open her watery, mist-blue eyes. Weiss's tormented gaze met Ruby's for a second, just long enough to shake her head from side to side before her fit resumed.

Ruby wanted to scream in frustration at her own helplessness, but continued to stroke Weiss's back slowly. She could feel the heiress's heart pounding roughly within her chest, the throbbing causing her entire body to shake even harder. "Calm down..." Ruby willed her, as a single tear dripped down her cheek. "Shhh... Just breathe..."

Weiss continued to choke on her sobs for several more minutes until she finally wore herself out, her brave face completely demolished as she was now reduced to a whimpering girl, shuddering and sobbing in Ruby's embrace. "Weiss..." Ruby's voice was cracked with misery. "It's okay... you're okay..."

She did not know what else she could do other than hold her and pull her in closer.

Once Weiss had calmed down a little more, Ruby propped her pillow up and leaned back with her girlfriend still leaning on her for support. Ruby reached sideways to grab some more tissues, gently drying Weiss's tears.

At last, Weiss shuddered one last time before she released a long, trembling sigh.

"Ruby... I-"

"You don't have to say anything." Ruby cut her off gently. Weiss's voice had been reduced to a ragged rasp after her coughing fit, and it hurt to listen to. "I think I understand," Ruby continued. "I mean, you said you'd never been sick before, right? So this was the first time you've ever gotten sick, and it was my fault, too." She admitted guiltily. "But... it must be really, really scary for you. If you've never felt what it's like to have a fever or the chills before, it must be really painful. I just hope you can get better quickly..." She trailed off wretchedly as she rubbed her hand over her girlfriend's shoulders, trying her best to keep her warm.

Weiss let out a withering breath. "Thanks, Ruby..." She whispered simply; nothing more needed to be said.

Just from those two words, Ruby felt a smile coming to her lips, and she had Weiss rest her head on her shoulder.

But she could easily hear that Weiss was exhausted, her voice laden with enervation, her body having gone limp at Ruby's side. The huntress let go of the heiress's hands for a few seconds to grab the blankets and pull them up over them both, tucking them around Weiss's exposed side before she placed her palm over those chilled hands once more. She traced her palm in soothing circles over the heiress's slim back, gingerly running her fingers through those soft, snowy tresses.

Weiss seemed to have calmed down at last as her breathing slowed and deepened. Her heartbeat had returned to normal and Ruby smiled a little as she nestled Weiss closer still, gently resting her cheek on her girlfriend's head. She still felt a little feverish to Ruby, but her trembling had ceased now, which was very relieving.

It was not long before it was apparent the heiress was asleep once more, only this time it was significantly more peaceful.

Ruby considered herself blessed that she had been allowed to stay by Weiss's side through her most vulnerable time.

Weiss often went to bed after the rest of them, and so Ruby had come to assume she did not like the idea of other people seeing her sleep.

Yet, Ruby had not been met with serious protest when she had come back for Weiss that morning. Although she could tell that Weiss had been tense from the idea of having someone watch her while she slept the first time, she had eventually accepted Ruby's presence as a guarding one rather than a threatening one.

And now, as the heiress dozed beside her, it was obvious that all her defenses were down in a very rare display of the utmost trust.

Ruby sat there holding Weiss for a while, content now at the silence only broken by her girlfriend's soft breathing. However, the pesky blanket rolled off of Weiss's shoulder one too many times before Ruby decided on a different plan.

Moving as slowly and least disruptively as she could manage, Ruby laid down the pillow she had been leaning against. She moved exceedingly carefully as she positioned Weiss to lie on her side, praying she would not wake the sleeping heiress who looked much better than she previously had.

By some miracle, Weiss remained in her slumber throughout the endeavor, and Ruby eventually placed herself beside her. She wrapped her arms around Weiss's shoulders protectively, challenging any nightmares or ailments that might dare cause her discomfort. But Weiss slept soundly now, unconsciously nestling into the crook of Ruby's neck.

Knowing that most of her girlfriend's behavior today had been the results of her sickness, Ruby realized that she would probably never get to do this again any time soon, and therefore, she decided to enjoy every moment of it to the fullest.

Her hands glided soothingly up and down Weiss's back, and she occasionally brushed a stray lock of hair out of the sleeping girl's face. Her nose still sounded a little stuffy as she breathed, but it was not too concerning to Ruby anymore, for something told her that the worst of it was over.

Since Weiss had somehow never been sick before in all her life, Ruby knew that this first illness would be the most severe thing she had ever experienced. Weiss probably detested the notion of sickness more than anyone else, as it was an enemy she could not fight with weapons or words. Not even her aura was much use in this situation.

Instead, the requirements for being sick included some things that were clearly not within Weiss's capabilities, such as waiting patiently while taking no action other than seeking medicine, and relying on others for her own care. Ruby knew this was the most difficult thing for the strong-willed heiress, as she still sometimes displayed an inability to work alongside her teammates and would often try to tackle things on her own.

"Well, not this time..." Ruby reflected a bit smugly, resting her chin atop Weiss's head.

It was still before noon when Ruby's eyelids fell shut and she drifted off into a calm sleep beside her partner.

* * *

It was the first time in a long since Weiss could recall waking up slowly and naturally.

Usually, she woke with a start and a cold sweat beading over her forehead from being trapped inside and inescapable nightmare of blood and darkness.

This was also the first time she could remember sleeping in a pleasant world, where nothing was chasing her and no one was screaming.

But perhaps most significantly of all was how it was the first time Weiss had ever woken up... warm.

Never in all her life had she slept with another body beside hers... except for one time.

When she was very young, she had found a stray cat on a bench, and when she was sure no one was around, Weiss had sat beside him until he crawled into her lap. But she had napped for too long, and when her father's people located her, there was so much yelling that it hurt Weiss's ears.

The cat had tried to run, but had been kicked and viciously called a filthy creature. Weiss had screamed and begged for them to stop, swearing she would never fall asleep beside another being ever again. This had distracted the men enough to allow the cat to limp away, but Weiss had meant what she said.

Since then, she had never allowed anyone else to sleep beside her, for the dreadful fear the notion dug into her heart.

Now, it seemed that during her fever, Weiss had not been thinking clearly enough to remember those fears, but as she opened her eyes to find herself within Ruby's strong embrace, she very nearly almost cried out in terror.

Her heart began to pound harshly as she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to hear loud footsteps charging any minute now to tear Ruby away from her.

But thankfully, that never happened, and after several minutes, Weiss composed herself just enough to speak.

"R...Ruby..." She whispered, still fearful her nightmares would become reality again.

Ruby was normally a very heavy sleeper, annoyingly so, Weiss had told her, as she would sometimes have to shake the young huntress awake. But at present, Ruby opened her silver eyes immediately when she heard Weiss calling.

"Weiss? You're awake?" She murmured.

"Ruby," the heiress went on in a hushed whisper. "Ruby are you okay?"

"Am I...? I should be the one asking _you_ that!" Ruby was dismayed as she got a clear look at her girlfriend now.

Unlike when she had peacefully fallen asleep not so long ago, Weiss had now been reduced back to how she had looked during her fever. Her hair was frazzled and she was breathing hard, but what worried Ruby the most was heiress's gaze; her mist-blue eyes were no longer glazed with sickness, rather they were clear and stricken with fright. This was not a side effect of her sickness, and Ruby grew panicked again when she saw Weiss looking at her with such an intensely concerning gaze.

"Weiss, I'm _fine_. Why wouldn't I be?" She offered a small, reassuring smile, trying to disguise her own worry.

Weiss blinked once very slowly, as if to calm her thoughts. Her shoulders relaxed again and she exhaled.

"Nothing." She sighed. "It's nothing..."

"Weiss, you can tell me." Ruby offered. "That's why I'm here; to support you as best I can."

"No, it's really fine, Ruby."

For some reason, when Weiss spoke her name like that, Ruby could believe her words.

Ruby looked her over, and this time Weiss appeared more relieved than anything. It still bothered Ruby that she would not talk about what was troubling her, but despite how much she hated waiting, she knew she would have to be patient until Weiss opened up of her own volition.

"If you're sure..." Ruby said in a tone that still offered Weiss the chance to speak, but the heiress silently declined. "Then... can I get you anything?" She wondered.

"...Some water might be nice. Thank you." Weiss presented her with a rare smile and Ruby tried to force away her blush. She knew for a fact that such a smile was not the cause of deliriousness from her cold, because Weiss had shown her that smile a few times before; all instances were when she an Ruby were alone together.

This was why Ruby knew it was a true smile that came from the heart, and she reflected it with one of her own.

Squeezing Weiss to her briefly one more time, Ruby then let her go and got up from the bed. Weiss propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Ruby leave, instantly deciding it was a scene she did not like. Ruby's warmth remained on the bed beside her, but Weiss already bitterly missed the pair of arms encircling her back.

Thankfully, Ruby returned not a minute later with a glass of water. Weiss thanked her again as she accepted the glass, and Ruby watched with an air of accomplishment now, as Weiss could hold the glass on her own without shaking.

Putting the glass aside, Ruby then felt her mischievous spark ignite; since she was certain Weiss was alright now, she decided it would be okay to have a little fun.

"Let me check if you still have a fever." She instructed, motioning for the heiress to sit up.

Ducking down, Ruby placed one hand on Weiss's shoulder before pressing her forehead to hers. She felt Weiss jolt in surprise and embarrassment, and Ruby could hardly hold back an amused smirk.

"Okay..." Weiss spoke up after a torturously long minute. "Ruby that's enough, isn't it?"

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Ruby finally pulled away, allowing Weiss to release the breath she had been holding in. "Yup! Fever's gone!"

"Good." Weiss grunted, sounding a lot more like her old self.

But Ruby was not finished with her antics yet.

Since Weiss had never been sick before, she was not aware of the necessary duties of the caretaker, which in Ruby's case, involved a lot of unnecessary teasing.

"I should probably check your pulse, too." Ruby said, sounding like she knew what she was talking about.

"What? W-Why?"

That tiny stutter in Weiss's voice was exactly why.

"Oh, you know. Just to make sure you're okay." Ruby shrugged.

Weiss contemplated for a moment before resigning herself to her fate, even though at this point Ruby was simply playing doctor for the fun of it.

She sat down on the edge of the bed as Weiss slowly lifted her arm from beneath the covers. Ruby rolled up her sleeve and pressed her fingers against her warm wrist.

Ruby did not even bother to actually check her pulse and instead amused herself with glancing sideways at Weiss's reddened cheeks. It was evident that she disliked the idea of someone else being so close to her heart most of all, both figuratively and literally speaking. But she assumed Ruby held the better judgement in this situation and was swallowing her pride to allow her the designated information a caretaker would require.

Ruby kept Weiss frozen for about another minute until she took her hand away. Again, Weiss let out her breath.

"It's no use." Ruby shrugged helplessly. "I can't get a proper pulse that way." She then gave a devilish grin to her unsuspecting victim. "I'll have to try another method."

"A-Are you serious?" Weiss tried to sound annoyed, as though accusing her partner of not doing her job properly, but her true emotions soon broke through. "Even after all that, we have to try it again?"

"Sorry, but that's how it is. I can't be sure you're better without this vital information."

"If... it'll make you stop, then fine." Weiss only just managed to suppress her stammer. "But this is the last time okay? If you can't do it this time, then that's that." She huffed.

"Okay, okay." Ruby dismissively waved her hand. "Here, sit back." She had Weiss lean against her pillow. "Okay but you can't move no matter what, alright?" Ruby instructed. "If you do I might have to start all over again."

"Whatever..." Weiss mumbled. "Just hurry up and get it over with."

"As you command." Ruby gave a slight bow before she crawled onto the bed, positioning herself in front of Weiss before leaning forward to rest her head on the heiress's chest.

She heard her girlfriend inhale a sharp breath, but Weiss held her tongue, remembering what Ruby had said about getting it over with quickly. But when Ruby snaked her arms around her waist, Weiss could not hold back any longer.

"Ruby, is this _really_ necessary?" She asked, sounding as though she was on the verge of suffocating.

"It's definitely getting faster..." Ruby noted with mock seriousness. Weiss tensed even more and Ruby had to bite back a chuckle. "Just relax..." She soothed, snuggling closer to Weiss.

"How much longer...?" Weiss wheezed, feeling flustered. "What if your sister comes back?" As she spoke the words, Weiss felt a foreboding shudder run up her spine.

"I need to count how many times your heart beats per minute." Ruby informed her.

"Hasn't in been, like... 3 minutes already?" Weiss sounded like she was going to faint soon.

"I keep losing count." Ruby replied teasingly.

All the while the heiress was completely unaware of the fact that this was just an excuse for Ruby to cuddle her.

But once Ruby felt her squirming, she pulled away before her little joke went too far. Releasing Weiss, Ruby sat back with a wide grin on her face.

"W...Well?" Weiss asked expectantly, trying to readjust her unkempt nightgown and hair. "What's with the dumb grin on your face?" She snapped. Weiss clearly had not realized that her own face was as red as a cherry, her expression a flawless combination of confused and flustered.

"You. Are. So. _Cute_!" Ruby squealed.

Without warning, she dove forward, embracing Weiss again. But her sudden movement took Weiss by surprise and the heiress was knocked backward, her head colliding with the headboard of the bed.

"Ow...!" She hissed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ruby fretted from where she now lie on top of Weiss. "Are you okay? Weiss can you hear me?"

Seeing Ruby so immediately concerned and panicked gave Weiss a bit of satisfaction for her payback. She gave a short laugh before locking her arms around Ruby's back and rolling them both over until Weiss rested on top.

"You are _such_ a dork." Weiss smirked.

"B-But are you okay?" Ruby looked up at her with silver puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't cry about it, you moron!" Weiss barked, knowing she would not be able to handle herself if her girlfriend actually started tearing-up right now. "I'm fine. Just a little payback for all this embarrassing stuff you've made me do..."

"Ah... guess I was found out." Ruby said sheepishly. Weiss flicked her nose.

A moment of silence then stretched between them as Weiss silently ran her fingers through Ruby's soft, black hair. In turn, Ruby wrapped her arms around the heiress's waist, closing her eyes contentedly. She let out a long, happy sigh and allowed her eyelids to fall shut under Weiss's touch.

It was now that the heiress was realizing what lengths Ruby must have gone through on Weiss's account today, so she wanted to let her rest a little, too.

But before that, there was something Weiss had to do.

"Hey, Ruby?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" The huntress reopened her eyes.

"Thank you... for today."

"You don't have to thank me." Ruby said, trying to dissuade Weiss from the thought that she had been a burden while being sick. "It was my fault you-"

But Ruby was cut off when she felt warm lips brush against her cheek. For once, it was Ruby's turn to be flustered as Weiss chuckled. "Sorry." The heiress looked downcast. "I don't want to give you my cold so mmph-!"

Weiss was cut off this time as Ruby pulled her down, their lips crushing together in a clumsy kiss. Weiss was taken aback at the sudden action, but quickly succumbed to it nonetheless.

"I don't care if you get me sick!" Ruby beamed.

"You dunce." Weiss huffed once she had pulled away. "Don't blame me if you do!"

"I won't!" Ruby promised, almost sounding like she enjoyed the thought of catching her girlfriend's cold. Weiss could only reply with another sigh.

"You are such a dork." She muttered affectionately.

"But I'm _your_ dork." Ruby beamed.

"Hmph. You've got _that_ right."

Weiss closed her eyes as she rested her head on Ruby's shoulder.

An elated atmosphere came over them then, as they both entered a deep, peaceful slumber, full of bliss, and warmth, and love.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, why can't I keep these consistent? Sorry it was all over the place again ;_;**

**Next week's chapter is for what Yang and Blake were doing in the meantime.**

**(Also, if anyone's interested I drew out the ending scene for this chapter. You can find it on my tumblr at hanasaku-shijin,tumblr,com/post/62827556342 (except replace commas with periods).**

**Thanks again! And please review!**


	2. A Warm Embrace

**Thanks for all the support on the White Rose chapter! As promised, chapter 2 is all about the Bumblebee! Sorry in advance for OOC-ness and drama, but please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. A Warm Embrace

Yang and Blake watched as Ruby tore off down the hallway, hellbent on getting back to Weiss's side as quickly as possible.

As she watched her sister, Yang mused how she had not seen Ruby so passionate about something since she had first finished designing Crescent Rose.

Blake noticed her partner's little smirk and peered at her curiously. "What's so funny?" She wondered, even though she already had a fair idea of where Yang was getting her kicks.

"Oh, nothing." Yang sighed happily. "It's just nice to see more evidence of my baby sister growing up. She's being so responsible now that Weiss is sick. I just kinda wish I could see how they react to one another in this situation..." She trailed off a bit with a mischievous look on her face. "But I guess I'll just have to leave it to my imagination." She decided.

"I'm sure they're just being awkward with one another." Blake assumed, able to imagine Weiss blushing upon Ruby's return for her. "They are really cute, though. But we should never let them know how we see them flirting sometimes." She reminded Yang; she found her sister's and the heiress's relationship absolutely adorable and it was a daily source of amusement for her to tease them about it.

"Yeah. Nothing's cuter than awkwardness." She sang as the two of them took their seats. "Well, _maaaaybe_ one thing..." She murmured in somewhat of a husky, suggestive tone as she shot Blake a devilish glance.

"Not now..." Blake hissed, her face immediately turning red as she slid her seat away from Yang's, just barely managing to avoid having her thigh brushed over by the blonde's straying fingers.

"Aw, boo. You're no fun." Yang pouted, crossing her arms.

"Class is about to start." Blake defended. "At least save that stuff for when we're alone..." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Yang asked with a knowing grin.

"Nothing..." Her partner turned her face away, and Yang knew that behind the screen of onyx tresses, Blake's face was flushed.

Yang knew their relationship was just as awkward as her sister's, in a way. While Weiss would be a tough nut for Ruby to crack, Yang had faith in her sister's caring nature and tendency to make people like her no matter how hard they tried not to. There was just something about Ruby that drew people to her, and it was quite obvious that Weiss was no exception to this condition.

But Yang was also in a bit of a tough spot with her own girlfriend.

Although not as detached as Weiss, Blake was significantly less social than either of the sisters, soft-spoken and more cautious about just about everything. She was thoughtful and highly perceptive, but it was evident she was still not used to other people, not even her partner.

Yet Yang knew things about Blake that no one else could ever hope to understand, and the blonde girl took great pride in this fact.

Still, she debated methods of getting closer to Blake on a daily basis, but her ideas rarely ever surpassed the occasional tight hug or calling of a pet name.

But if there was anything to be said about Yang, it was that there was nothing she loved more than tackling a new challenge, except perhaps in this case, the challenge herself.

Her current goal in life was to make Blake fall for her even harder than Yang herself had fallen for Blake.

Of course they were dating, and therefore there was a substantial amount of affection between them, but there was still plenty to be desired, in Yang's opinion.

She would often daydream about ways to tease Blake during class, but today she remembered that rather than slack off, she actually had to take notes for once, if not for Ruby then for Weiss. She heaved a heavy sigh as she dug out a notebook and pencil, earning a shocked look from Blake.

"What?" Yang cocked her head sideways.

"It's just... I didn't really expect you to have _actually_ brought a notebook to class. I don't think I've ever seen you write notes in class before. It's kind of amazing." She said, her voice void of any sarcasm.

"Hm? Oh I see, so you like the smart, studious type, huh?" Yang grinned briefly before slapping a palm to her face. "Hahaha I'm so screwed..."

"Stop it." Blake took Yang's hand and pulled it away from her face. "You know how I feel about you." Her golden eyes shimmered seriously, and even though Yang had been teasing her, she felt as though she might have actually hurt Blake's feelings.

"I know, I know, sorry." Yang sighed, sticking her tongue out playfully. She had had this conversation with Blake before, and was aware that Blake was very serious about her. She liked Yang enough to kiss her cheek before bed every night, and her greatest fear was losing her. Blake's heart was extremely delicate, and Yang knew she had to treasure it and treat her girlfriend well. Therefore, she had adjusted her attitude to keep her taunting to a minimum.

Blake sighed in relief as she let go of Yang's hand.

"And who was it again who was against PDAs?" Yang asked as she leaned sideways. Blake visibly stiffened as her gaze darted around the room, only to find no one was actually watching. Yang laughed again. "Gosh you are just too cute!"

"Yang!" Blake said her name in a voice that begged her to stop, and Yang managed to restrain herself from making any further comments.

The professor then called for attention and began the lecture, Blake occasionally casting Yang and impressed glance as she religiously continued to take notes.

But not long after the lecture had begun, Yang caught glimpses of her partner's posture sagging.

While not as strictly poised as Weiss, Blake was still levels above Ruby or Yang in the attentiveness field, so to witness her slouching was a bit of a surprise to Yang.

"Psst, Blake!" Yang hissed. "Don't fall asleep! Class only just started! At least wait until the mathematics lecture!"

Upon hearing Yang's voice, Blake seemed to snap back into her senses a bit. Her eyes blinked several times, as though pained by a bright light, and she quickly inhaled before replying in a whisper.

"Right. Thanks, Yang." She offered a tiny smile, but there was something about her expression that sent a foreboding prickle through Yang's chest. She sensed something was off, but before she could ask, the professor gave a purposeful grunt, causing Yang to clam up.

Throughout the entirety of their first class, Yang kept noticing Blake shifting uncomfortably in her seat, which was very unusual for the girl who was usually so patient and still. It took every ounce of Yang's self-control to keep her mouth shut and prevent herself from asking what was wrong, and she was forced to bite her tongue and try to ignore her partner's obvious discomfort.

When the lecture had finally ended, she immediately let out a huge sigh.

"Geez, _finally_!" Yang blurted as she turned to her girlfriend. "Blake, are you okay?" She got directly to the point. "You look... kind of pale."

"It's just a slight stomachache." Blake muttered in a manner that suggested she was trying to brush it off. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Yang's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "If you don't feel well, you should say something."

"I just told you I'm fine." Blake sighed. "Did you get the notes for Ruby?" She changed the subject, presenting her own copy of neat notes that she had jotted down for Weiss.

"Yeah..." Yang nodded, still fixated on the way Blake was holding her torso with one hand. "Blake let's-"

"Our next lecture is about to begin." Blake cut her off, directing her attention back to the front of the room.

Yang let her mouth fall shut, keeping one eye on her partner as the next professor began to speak. It was clear as day that Blake was feeling ill, but Yang knew she could not act unless there was a substantial change in her condition.

Therefore, throughout the next lecture she was absentmindedly writing notes for her sister, but it was so unorganized and distracted that Yang knew it would be better if she wrote nothing at all.

Blake was obviously trying her hardest to both be attentive in class and hide her ailments at the same time.

Yang was about to start pulling her hair out in frustration until a slight whimper slipped past her girlfriend's lips. Jumping up instantly at her cue, Yang raised her hand meaninglessly as she called out to the professor.

"Sir! I'm taking Blake to the infirmary! She's not feeling well."

"Yang!" Blake hissed. "You don't have to."

"Very well, Miss Long."

Yang was granted permission and was no longer willing to hold back.

"Come on. He said it was okay." She urged her partner. "It's obviously not just me who thinks you don't look well." She added as Blake tried to protest. But the quieter girl just let out a long sigh, now that all attention had been drawn to her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Despite her best efforts to appear fine as she stood up, Blake ended up having to lean against her partner, her usually erect posture now slouched as her hands clutched at her stomach. Yang wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and slowly led her out of the classroom.

Now that Blake had lost the tough-girl act, it was evident just how much pain she was in. Her forehead was covered in a cold sweat, her eyes squeezed shut as she stumbled beside Yang on wobbling legs, and the blonde had to stop walking for a moment to allow her to catch her breath. "Gosh, what is wrong with you?" Her voice rose a pitch out of concern. "I've never seen you like this before."

"I think it was just... something I ate this morning was spoiled..." Blake huffed, and Yang bent her knees in order to support more of her weight.

"Oh... is that it?" When she heard Blake's explanation, Yang's memory briefly flashed back to several days before:

_"Yang," Ruby was saying to her. "Don't forget it's your turn to go food shopping tomorrow." _

_To which Yang had airily replied. "I got it, I got it." With a dismissive wave of her hand._

"Oh, man..." With her free hand, Yang presently smacked her forehead hard enough to make a sound that echoed through the hallway. "Blake, I am _so_ sorry. This is all my fault-"

"Nngh..." Blake's agonized groan cut off her girlfriend's guilty apology.

"Woah! Hey, Blake? Blake!" Yang raised her voice in alarm when she felt the other girl slump, her knees buckling. Yang only just barely managed to hold her up on her feet, pulling Blake's arm across her shoulders and wrapping her other arm around Blake's waist.

"Yang... I'm sorry..." Blake panted, her shoulders shaking now. "I don't know... if I'll make it to the infirmary..." Her golden eyes were clouded over and her breathing was irregular.

"Oh geez, oh man. Um..." Yang's lavender eyes flashed around quickly until she located one of the ladies' restrooms. "Hang in there! Just a bit further..." She coaxed Blake gently until they reached the door and Yang kicked it in.

The two girls limped over to the sinks, which was as far as Blake could manage before Yang let go of her arm. Blake's hands clutched the edge of the marble sink, tightly enough that her knuckles turned white, somehow managing to keep herself on her feet even as her entire body began to tremble uncontrollably.

Yang felt her chest tighten as she was forced to watch the girl she cared so deeply for suffering pain that Yang's own carelessness had caused. She had had to take care of Ruby when she was sick, but even when she was younger, it was not that often. Yang had always hated that helpless feeling of being forced to watch her loved ones in pain without the ability to make it better, but her present predicament was even worse than any previous ones specifically because it was her own fault.

"I'm sorry, Blake. I'm so sorry..." Yang rubbed her partner's back as Blake's shoulders continued to shudder, her chest heaving as small tears clung to the corners of her eyes that were still closed tightly.

Yang wetted a paper towel and wiped the sweat off of Blake's forehead, continuing to rub her back as she was forced to listen to the painful sounds of her partner's labored breathing.

Yang prayed the bad feeling would simply die away and leave Blake, but even after five torturous minutes, Blake's condition had not improved. _God what have I done? I'm such an idiot!_ Yang shouted at herself.

She then realized she was enraged enough for her eyes to start turning crimson, and the temperature in the restroom began to rise significantly. Noticing the extra strain it was putting on Blake, Yang immediately calmed herself down as best she could. _Geez_, _I just can't do anything right!_ She screamed internally.

Blake's whimpering only worsened as time went on, tears now falling freely down her face as the knot in her chest continued to twist tightly. Yang, unable to bear the sight any longer, could also feel tears slipping down her cheeks. _Why am I so helpless at a time like this...?_ All she could do was pat her partner's back soothingly.

Finally, Blake's breath hitched in a way that was all-too familiar to Yang, as she had heard it whenever Ruby had been in the same condition when she was little. Yang quickly gathered her girlfriend's long, onyx hair and held it back behind her shoulders, murmuring one last apology.

Yang closed her eyes as Blake wretched into the sink, the blonde girl trying to drown out the sounds of the choking sobs that came with it all.

"Damn it..." Yang cursed as she waited for it to end, until at last Blake was rendered silent aside from her exhausted gasping. Yang only continued to pat her back, supporting her partner as Blake got her bearings back. Yang ripped off more paper towels and wiped her girlfriend's face off, cleaning her sweat and drying her tears.

"Thanks, Yang..." Blake gave a weak, sideways smile.

"I'm sorry, Blake." Yang growled, still angry at herself. "It was my fault this happened."

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not." Yang bit her lip until she tasted the tang of blood. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Well, it's over now." Blake shrugged as though nothing had happened at all. "And if it bothers you that much, you'll just have to make it up to me later." Blake knew that Yang would only continue to beat herself up over the mishap unless she had some way to compensate for it, and while Blake saw no real need for Yang to make it up to her, she knew it was the only way her partner would forgive herself.

"You got it. Anything you want, you hear me? Whatever it is, I'll do it." Yang's lavender eyes sparked with determination.

"Okay? So don't worry about it." Blake placed her hand over Yang's and offered her a gentle smile. Yang still looked unhappy for a minute, but eventually she sighed and nodded back.

"Alright. Thanks, Blakey." Yang smiled and embraced her for a moment, but not in her usual, rib-crushing fashion. When Yang pulled away she then went to cleaning the sink area with a grimace, making a mental note to tell the staff about it later.

Both girls washed their hands before exiting the restroom quietly, and Yang let out a long sigh. "Well then, I guess we should- hey wait!" She quickly reached out to grab Blake's wrist to stop her from heading off. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Um... back to class?" Blake said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Oh no you're not. You're going back to the room to rest." Yang decided.

"Yang, that's not necessary." Blake reasoned. "I'm seriously all better now. Let's go back to the lecture."

"No way! Not after that..." Yang shuddered as she recalled the horrible sight of having to watch Blake be sick. "You're going to rest." She stated firmly.

"Yang-"

"Blake, please," she was begging now, her grasp tightening on Blake's wrist. "Just do it for me? You still look pale." Yang gazed up at her with beseeching eyes that hid true worry.

Once again, Blake sighed hopelessly as she complied to Yang's wishes.

"Fine. I'll go back to the room." She agreed.

"Good. Let's go." Yang took Blake's hand as they began walking.

"You're coming, too huh?"

"Of course I am! I can't just let my sick girlfriend go back all alone!"

"You know the others are there, too, right?"

"Oh, right! I wonder how Ruby's fairing with the sick princess?" She mused.

"Ah." Blake suddenly stopped walking, tugging Yang back.

"What is it?"

"The notes..."

"...Oooooohh." Yang flinched slightly as she remembered their duty was to take notes for their teammates.

"Weiss is going to kill us." Blake groaned.

"W-Well, we're going back now and that's that." Yang declared, although she did not manage to keep the stammer from her voice. "Let's just hope that by tomorrow she'll have... forgotten about it?" Yang suggested hopefully.

But her eyes met Blake's and not a second later they both sighed.

"Yeah right..."

"Well, we'll deal with that blizzard when we get there." Yang shrugged. "For now, let's just get you back."

She tugged Blake along across the campus until they reached the dorms.

When they finally arrived outside their room, Yang pressed a finger to her lips, indicating for Blake to be silent. "I just want to make sure we're not... _interrupting_ those two." She gave a suggesting wink and Blake playfully rolled her eyes.

Yang crouched slightly before pressing her ear to the door and Blake gave her a look that said "come on, you know there's an easier way to do that".

Although Blake had never officially told Yang about the furry ears she kept hidden beneath her bow, there was an unspoken understanding between them that Yang knew about her girlfriend's secret.

At Blake's silent suggestion, Yang shook her head. "This is way more fun!" She said in a low voice as she grinned.

Blake could in fact tell that there were no immediate sounds coming from the other side of the door. No words were being spoken and there were no sudden movements, but upon honing in her sense of hearing, she could hear the sounds of soft breathing.

"I think they're sleeping." Both girls announced at the same time.

"There, see?" Yang straightened up again. "Nothing to worry about!"

"As long as we don't wake them..." Blake cautioned.

Digging out her key, Yang slowly opened the door, knowing she would never forgive herself if she woke up the other couple before she could gather enough embarrassing blackmail to use against them later. She and Blake peered into Weiss's bed as they entered the room, finding the heiress and the younger huntress curled up together in a peaceful slumber.

"Oh my gosh they are so _cute_!" Yang squealed. Thankfully, Blake was wise enough to cover the blonde's big mouth with her hand.

"Well don't wake them up." Blake muttered, smiling fondly at her sleeping teammates.

"I am _so_ never gonna let them live this down." Yang smirked. "I mean they're always doing little flirty things, but I've never seen them full-on cuddling in bed like that!"

"They are really adorable." Blake mused. "But we should keep quiet."

"You're right." Yang agreed.

She then directed her attention back to her girlfriend, causing Blake to blush.

"What is it?" She asked, avoiding Yang's piercing gaze.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you go change into something comfortable? If we're going to skip the rest of classes, we might as well enjoy it."

Blake was not sure if she was meant to hear the slightly suggestive tone in Yang's voice, but she could bring herself to do nothing more than nod.

Blake went into the bathroom to wash up and soon emerged wearing her black, long-sleeved nightgown, which was her warmest sleepwear. Yang changed as well, but unlike the rest of her team, she did not have sleepwear specifically for the colder weather. Yang wore the same orange tank-top and black shorts year-round and never got cold at night, considering she had quite the useful ability to keep herself warm.

"You should get some rest for now." She ruffled Blake's bow, a gesture Blake initially felt startled about due to her hidden ears, but she had very quickly come to find it more endearing than anything as Yang continued to make it a normal thing.

Blake saw no use in arguing now that she had already been dragged all the way back here and even changed clothes. She nodded to Yang before ducking down into her bed as Yang climbed up onto her own. She plopped down onto her top bunk, causing it to rattle significantly; at first, Blake would recoil whenever the bed above hers shook, but she had long-since gotten used to Yang quite literally throwing her weight around.

It was still light outside, as it was only slightly past noontime, therefore Blake sat back as she reached for a book. But before she could even open the cover, she heard more rummaging from above her.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Yang hung her torso over the edge of her bed as she glared at Blake.

"Um... reading?"

"Oh no you're not. You're supposed to go to sleep." Yang scolded her.

"But I'm not tired."

"You-!" Yang's voice unintentionally rose and she cut off as she heard a small moan from Weiss's bed. Ruby was mumbling something to herself in her sleep and pulled Weiss closer to her, but neither of them woke. Yang breathed a sigh of relief before continuing to hound Blake in a softer voice. "You were sick all morning!" Yang reminded her. "And I know it was really bad for you... but it's not like it was easy for me to watch, either!" Her eyes flashed with discomfort as she recalled the unbearable scene.

Blake saw the hurt in her gaze, feeling a soft flutter within her chest in knowing how distraught it made Yang to see her in pain. Blake offered a tiny smile before she sighed, closing her book.

"Okay. You win." She placed the book on her bedside table. "I'll sleep."

"Good." Yang, still upside down over the side of her bed, watched as Blake laid down on her side and rested her head on her pillow.

"Good night, Yang." Blake smiled.

That seemed to bring Yang back to her usual, playful self.

"Night, Blakey!" And with that, she retreated to her own bed.

Blake closed her eyes, letting out the shudder she had been suppressing under Yang's watchful eye. Her pillow and sheets were cold against her face and bare legs, and Blake willed the feeling away.

However, she could not find the warmth she sought, reopening her eyes to look over at Weiss's bed where the heiress and her girlfriend slept cuddled together warmly.

Feeling a bit envious, a sudden idea that promised to kill two birds with one stone sparked in Blake's mind.

"Hey, Yang?" She called softly. "Are you still awa-"

"Of course I am!" Blake jumped in surprise as Yang's upside-down face reappeared, her long, frazzled hair hanging down in a curtain behind her head. "Whatcha need?"

"Well... Remember before when you said you'd do anything to make it up to me for... what happened?" She absolutely hated using the incident as an excuse for what she was asking now, but she knew it would put Yang at ease if Blake had her do something for her.

Sure enough, Yang's playful gaze immediately turned serious.

"Of course. Anything you want, just ask."

"Well..." Blake meaningfully flicked her gaze over to their other teammates. "It's a little... cold here..." She muttered, feeling her face grow hot in contrast.

Yang blinked, her expression changing from confusion, to disbelief, to overly-excited contentment as she comprehended Blake's words.

Not a second later, she had jumped down onto the floor and crawled beneath Blake's covers, embracing the unsuspecting girl from behind. "Wow! I was just going to wait till you'd fallen asleep to come down here, but you inviting me _yourself_? That's a first!" She sounded so content it made Blake smile to herself.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's stomach as the quieter girl shivered again, yet this time it was not in discomfort, but rather her lower body temperature was adjusting to Yang's higher one. Yang squeezed her girlfriend tightly to her chest as Blake gave a fake cough.

"Oh, sorry!" Yang gasped as she loosened her embrace, remembering Blake's stomachache from earlier.

As her arms left Blake's torso, the onyx-haired girl pouted slightly, not liking this placement; of course she preferred Yang next to her rather than anywhere else, but a loose hug was not _Yang's_ hug.

Blake turned to glance back at her partner over her shoulder. "I'm fine." She reassured her.

Yang's grin returned as she tightened her embrace on her girlfriend yet again, rewarding Blake with the desired rib-crushing hug she had grown so accustomed to.

Blake rested her hands atop Yang's as they hugged her waist beneath the covers, closing her eyes as she relished the familiar warmth that spread throughout her body, zealous and passionate, just like Yang herself.

This was Yang's favorite sleeping position, as Blake often found herself waking up in her girlfriend's arms even when she had gone to sleep alone. Therefore, their bodies had naturally molded to fit together nicely, pressing a perfect amount of warmth between them.

Yang made sure to pull Blake as close to her chest as possible before resting her chin on the other girl's shoulder, breathing in her mysterious scent as soft, onyx hair caressed her cheek.

She still remembered the very first time she had crawled into Blake's bed, as her partner's reaction had been to stiffen up and curl into a ball, like a startled animal. Her heart had been thundering against her ribcage as though she were trapped, hunted by some predator, and it had taken Yang many nights' worth of soothing words and calming motions before Blake finally began to relax.

Now, in Yang's arms was the only place Blake could ever truly feel safe, and the blonde girl took great pride in that fact.

For a moment, she listened to Blake's heart as it beat slowly and softly, a much more relaxed rhythm than several weeks ago. Blake even let out a soft sigh, feeling a bit smug as she looked over at the sleeping forms of Ruby and Weiss, knowing she was now twice as warm as they were.

"Hey, Blake?" Yang whispered into her ear. Blake glanced back at her with curious, golden irises. "I'm sorry again... about what happened-"

But Yang's apology was cut off when a pair of soft lips covered her own.

Yang was rendered utterly speechless as Blake took the initiative for a kiss, and only just managed to kiss her back before she pulled away.

"Stop worrying about it." Blake scolded gently, amused when she saw the red tint on Yang's cheeks; it was then she decided she rather enjoyed the sight of her girlfriend being baffled and flustered for once. "Good night, Yang." Blake said with a slight chuckle in her voice as she turned away again, pressing her back closer to Yang's chest.

"Y...Yeah..." Yang stuttered before she returned to her original position, lightly resting her head on Blake's shoulder. "Night, Blakey." She giggled, nuzzling into her neck.

It was not long before the two girls joined their teammates in warm, content slumber, in the embraces of the lives that completed their own, and in the presence of the ones they held dearest of all.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's really all I have planned for this story! I'm sure we can all imagine the morning after of Weiss throwing a tantrum about her notes, right? Again, sorry for drama.**

**I'll be writing more RWBY stories though, so be sure to look around for them!**

**Please review! **


End file.
